


Enchant's Samtember Ficlets

by enchantedlightningwrites



Series: Enchant's Samtember 2020 Fics [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Banter, Canon???? What Canon???, Captain America Sam Wilson, Coffee, Early Mornings, Falling In Love, Fireworks, First Meetings, Friendship, Gen, Harlem, M/M, POV Sam Wilson, Redwing Is SO DONE, Sam Wilson Feels, Sam Wilson Is So Fine, Sam Wilson Loves Music, Sam Wilson Needs a Hug, Sam Wilson-centric, Samtember 2020, Soft Fall Vibes with Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson Friendship, gold - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enchantedlightningwrites/pseuds/enchantedlightningwrites
Summary: A collection of the tales in less than 1k words, starring Sam Wilson! My gift to my bird boi and king, who I'll always remember as Falcon, but also fully SUPPORT him for being Captain America too.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Sam Wilson, Natasha Romanov & Sam Wilson, Redwing & Sam Wilson, Riley & Sam Wilson, Sharon Carter & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson
Series: Enchant's Samtember 2020 Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8
Collections: Samtember





	1. No Other Moniker

**Author's Note:**

> All of these are originally from tumbls, but I decided to put it in here too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Sam get into some awkward moment while waiting to get into the space launch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun with the bois. . .
> 
> For **Prompt:** Day 7 - Space.

"And _who_ exactly are you?”

The manager in the counter scrutinized the two of them with a confused expression. 

Well, they were stuck in a tricky situation. After Maria Hill assigned the two of them to search for a in the National Aeronautics and Space Administration and (okay, fine, she sent them to NASA), Sam and Steve were in a rush. It’s because Steve, of all people, didn’t wake up early in the morning. Sam waited for him, because like all good friends, he thought that he would get up early.

He didn’t.

However, he wasn’t mad at him— he was excited for this mission, because they were going to space! Well, they weren’t getting on board on a spaceship but it was SPACE, nonetheless.

Sam studied a lot about space in high school, but he didn’t think it would be compared to right now. All that knowledge were spinning in his head, along with some nervousness.

The two of them were supposed to undercover, and the glasses kinda helped their disguise. One thing though: This was getting ugly.

And they had needed to come up with fake aliases, ASAP.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t decent ones. Hell, they weren’t even subtle.

Steve rubbed the back of his neck as Sam adjusted his blazer, looking in their eye.

“I’m Willy Samuels,” Sam explained, trying to not laugh. “And this is Rogers Steven. We’re here to participate in the space launch.”

“May I have your I.D cards, in that case?” The desk person asked them. “There’s no way, I’m letting in two people in there without the proper authorizations.”

Steve and Sam picks the with their I.Ds, handing it to them.

The desk manager scans their cards, then it beeps. The gates open, allowing access for the two of them. They set the cards on the surface of the table, then they get it back. Sam tries suppressing a laugh, upon noticing Steve’s embarrassment.

Maybe when they get home, Sam could roast him about the entire thing.  
“You two can go in no,” the manager tells them.

Steve gulped. He darted a quick look and Sam nodded. 

“Whew,” Steve murmured, sounding almost out of breath. “That was close.”

“Yeah, it was,” Sam replied, slipping a hand through his pocket. “Rogers Steven.”

“I mean I know I was panicking,” Steve said, adjusting his tie. “It doesn’t mean that you had to put our names like that. It’s almost too close to our real ones!”

Sam shrugged. “First thing that came onto my mind. Can’t blame me, Rogers. And besides… we were in a huge rush when Maria told us to make up names for this mission.”

Steve raised his brows, chuckling.

“Fine by me, Captain Falcon. You do make a fine astronaut in outer space.”

When they met up with some other people participating in the space launch, Steve and Sam put on their best farce acts. It surprised Sam that Steve would soon warm up to the alias and go along with it.

“Hi there,” Steve said with a goofy grin. “I’m Rogers Steven, and I’m here with my buddy.”

“The name’s Willie Samuels, in case you’re wonderin’,” Sam replied, equally enjoying himself. “And I’m excited to watch this rocket-ship launch into space." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to ramble with me, you can @enchanted-lightning-aes in tumblr!


	2. Considered Yet Not Chosen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's honored to be the new Captain America, but finds it tough when he has people against him and wanting to replace him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: this is completely filthy in terms of angst. 
> 
> Also, apologies for not having a concrete reason for people being against Sam as Captain America. Because since I'm not the right person who could write his race as a reason, I *hope* the reason here will be enough to suffice.
> 
> For the prompt: Day 8 - Cap!Sam

It was as easy as lifting oneself in the air and soaring. Someone gave you, a chance to make a huge difference in the world. The high pressure from that might put someone off, but there were those who weren’t deterred. While many considered it to be a great opportunity, there always had been others ready to take it away.

All because they didn’t trust him with the job.

The night breeze of the summer gathered over the terrace of the Avengers tower. Many of the team members were resting in their own quarters, while someone else stayed awake. Unable to sleep, because of the heavy doubts and unwavering thoughts.

Sam leaned back, lifting his head at the starry sky. His chest fell as he sighed, then he shook his head.

He had been meaning to fly over the city to be able to let the wander of flight ease his thoughts, but he didn’t want to get his equipment. His body felt sore and stiff over the intense training, he and Nat did in the afternoon.

Being Captain America wasn’t easy, yet it shouldn’t be so hard. While most of the team were supportive of him, unfortunately a wider portion of the press and citizens weren’t as welcoming.

Therefore, it made Sam step back. He knew what he would be getting himself into, long before he had gotten the chance.

The weight on his shoulder’s didn’t bring him down. Yet it might, once he found himself too conflicted and unsure. At the moment, Sam was sure of himself and he didn’t know how long he could keep it up…

 _The responsibility of being Captain America is yours, Sam,_ Steve had said, when he gave the mantle to him. Y _ou’ve shown me your true_ _potential, and it’s been there for a long time._

Once he lost the mantle, how would it break him? Sam had been trying to keep a clear head, but the entire situation was just troubling him far more than necessary.

Yes, he had his doubts, slight insecurities getting in the way of being Captain America. Not only because of, but because of the way that the country did to present itself. They didn’t want a mere social worker like Sam to do the job. He had done a lot in his time in the Air Force, then contributed so much for the V.A by helping out others who were going through their trauma. 

While it didn’t bring any fame, it brought Sam some relief and joy to know that he could make someone’s life better. That feeling didn’t happen when he was Captain America. He didn’t hate it but he wished that others wouldn’t reject him all because he didn’t have the so-called ‘qualifications’ like Steve had.

The sudden change stirred up a controversy in the tabloids. People started rallying against him, as he wasn’t prepared for the response. Several newscasters kept on questioning his choices of trying to lead a more liberal country. Many others stated how they were against him.

Soon, the government wanted someone else to present the image of Captain America. Someone better, someone who had an advanced army experience. Someone who had… super powers. Super strength like Steve Rogers himself.

John Walker. At first, Sam had been appalled by the Senator Ross’ decision to elect an experiment to be Captain America.

In fact, he told Sam to keep it low as Cap while John showed off in public, in order to present a publicity stunt of sorts. Because John had that ‘strength’ that people believe were needed to save them from aliens or evil robots or mad scientists.

Sam didn’t like the idea. He remained resigned to it, nonetheless.

Deep down, the painful truth was that… he wasn’t a super soldier. He didn’t have the same immune system like Steve did, and that was why nobody was on board with him as the Captain.

Still, Sam wasn’t going to give up. He had a responsibility to live up to, and damn anyone who believed otherwise.

Rising to stand up, Sam cast a glance at the stars. He slowly returned to his room, refusing to give into defeat. One day, he would show them.

The country didn’t need a super soldier to be Captain America. It needed a good person, both of mind and heart. And Sam was willing to be that, even though no one else would agree.

If people don’t know who was more better for the mantle, Sam didn’t know what to make of them. If anything, it was their loss.


	3. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends some time in the Avenger's tower kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Prompt: Day 14 - Coffee

The rising sun provided a golden glow across the city as well as the tower. The beams fell on different directions, turning the morning into something almost magical. Flocks of birds were flying into the gold-tinted horizon.

In the kitchen, stream from the boiler wafted into the air. The water filled a cup of coffee, turning the dark brown granules into liquid.

With a spoon stirring the drink, Sam sighed.

He occupied one of the chairs near the island counter, putting the coffee on the marble surface.

“Morning, Sam,” Rhodey called, slipping on a chair beside him.

“Hey, Rhodes,” Sam replied with a smile. 

“You’ve had a nice sleep, last night?”

“Sure did. How ‘bout you?”

Rhodey seemed to be suppressing a grin, judging by how he tightened his lips.

“Nope. After the mission, last night, I didn’t have a chance.”

Sam winced, raising a brow.

“That must have been real wild.”

“Tell me about it. You wouldn’t believe how many times, I had to throw hands when the bad guy dragged his monologue for _hours_.”

Sam chuckled, lifting his coffee cup to take a sip. The warm and slightly bitter taste woke some of his senses, and he swallowed. 

While taking another sip of coffee, Sam’s stare wandered to the window. 

“It’s a beautiful morning,” Sam whispered, his eyes widening at the scenary. “Perfect for a morning jog.”

Rhodey nodded. “Yeah, it is. Say, would you happen to know where Rogers is at?”

“I’m not sure.” Sam scratched the top of his head, shrugging. “Maybe doing some art again in the study room. He’s almost always there in the morning.”

“Thanks.” Rhodey patted his shoulder quickly, before going elsewhere.

Amidst everything, Sam gazed at the sky. With warmth filling his chest, he slowly smiled at the bright sun with a cup of coffee in hand.


	4. Early Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam takes a early jog in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 18 - Mornings.

Down the empty path, a figure rushed towards the line. He went past the trees, the people in a jog, dogs and whatever happens to be around in those hours. 

It didn’t matter, when all he could do was run and run.

The sun starts rising, radiating a soft blue and pink rays over the water ahead. It reflected the colors in a soft glow that rippled in the chill breeze.

Sam stopped running for a moment, taking a deep breath. He dragged his sneakers on the ground, propping his hands on his hips. He closed his eyes, inhaling once again.

Ever since that tense mission, all he wanted to do was to take some time to cool down. It wasn’t enough when he tried to sleep, last night.

The worst thing was that he wasn’t able to do _anything_ about it.

Sam smiled at the strange and almost enchanting colors of the sky. It didn’t matter if the sky wasn’t completely clear blue all the time. Mornings like this reminded him that it was a wonderful time to be alive. Even with trouble brewing somewhere, he could always take the time to cherish those moments.

And wished it could last forever…

Leaning towards the railing, he laid his eyes across the water. Slowly, the colors changed into it’s usual transparent self and he stared up at the sky. The sun had gone higher, shining in it’s golden glory.

It never blinded him, for he loved the sun. Maybe he should fly later when he found the chance, somehow.

With a light feeling in his chest, Sam continued to jog towards the line.


	5. Glittering Sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam spends some time in the Avengers tower terrace, waiting for a firework event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 20 - Gold.

The evening already paved way for the night, transforming the colors of the horizon into dark colors. By that time, each street lamp lit up across all the spots in the city.

When the elevator halted to a stop and the door opened, someone set foot into the terrace.

Much to his surprise, he found someone also there.

“Are you waiting for the fireworks too?” Sam asked casually. “I hear that it’s going to be gold.”

The falcon, Redwing jumped up in alarm. She flapped her wings, shaking off some feathers. She remained perched on the railing, gluing her attention towards the streets and the sky.

 _“C'mon, Sam.”_ Redwing crowed, adjusting his position. _“I’ve only appreciating the beauty of the night sky. Without any star, it looks like a dark-ink void.”_

Sam sighed, patting the bird on the head.

“It’s keeping you company, huh?”

The bird scoffed, slightly turning away from him.

_“Psst. Sam, you know that it is I, keeping the sky company. Not the other way around.”_

Sam gave a mini side-eye. “Whatever you say. Had no idea you had a thing for gold.”

Redwing ruffled his feathers, shaking his head in disapproval. Sam chuckled, before grinning.

“Hey, Sam.”

Turning to look back, he found Natasha walking into the terrace. She curved the corners of her mouth into a smirk, while raising a brow.

“Hey, Nat.” Sam resisted the urge to rub the back of his neck, so he crossed his arms. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much,” Nat replied, folding her arms over her chest. “The fireworks are amazing at this time, right?”

“Yeah, much of it is.”

When Nat stood near him, something crackled. The two of them lifted their heads, and Sam almost gasped at the burst of colors in the air. It formed an array of gold frizzed lines, slowly with more matching fireworks joining the spectacle.

Sam watched, captivated by the sight before him. He could tell that Nat was just as in awe of it, too. Redwing landed on his shoulder, brushing her wing on the side of his head.

At least, the people who made fireworks in here, did it with safety pre-cautions. 

So, the three of them watched the golden fireworks up in the dark sky on the terrace. Nat kept a hand on Sam’s other shoulder, while Redwing stayed still. Nothing seemed as gold as this moment, right here.


	6. Stumbling Across Someone New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam meets someone on his way to be recruited as a para-rescuer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 10 - Riley.

**September 16, 2004, Air Forces, Pentagon**

Sam clicked his heels on the shiny floor as he walked into the headquarters. He had prepared everything, before he should be able to enter.

He wiped his palms quickly, trying to dismiss this uneasy feeling in him.

Today was the day when he had to join for a position in the Para-rescue for the Air Force. He had been contacted by the Air Force to try out some new technology that would let the Para-rescue person fly and rescue an injured force-person during combat. 

Of course, there were other people who would be applying for that particular position too.

Plus, he was excited for the… flying part.

Yes, it might seem weird but he would not only serve as someone who rescues soldiers while they were falling, he would be… doing it while flying.

Sam felt sure that he had the qualifications and requirements, so he had been prepared. Still, something bothered him.

A little anxious something bothered him. He stared off into the empty space, hearing something hard echoing in his ears.

It shouldn’t be this nerve-wrecking, really. He was going to be fine…

“Whoa, you okay there?”

The voice made Sam jump and he grabbed on his duffle bag tightly.

Turning to look back, he saw a white blond man regarding him with some concern. He stood over the same height as Sam, so it wasn’t entirely intimidating.

“Y-yeah,” Sam answered, chuckling. “Just a little nervous, that’s all.”

“Totally get that,” the guys said, leaning against the wall.

“You’re applying to be a Air Force Para-rescue here?”

Eventually, Sam relaxed and found himself in sudden ease with the man.

“Uh huh. What about you?”

“Same here." 

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. It was so obvious, but he didn’t care. Maybe talking to some fellow soldier. It might be nice to get to know someone in here, since he had to familiarize himself with the people in the Air Force.

"I’m just worried that I might not get in, after all,” Sam admitted freely, feeling something loosen in his chest. “I’ve been working hard for the past few weeks, and if all of my efforts flop, I don’t think I could take it.”

Sam flinched slightly, unable to whatever reaction the guy might have. Maybe he would believe that he was a coward, all because he couldn’t take the sting of failure. He had known many guys in high school, who wanted to be soldiers and how they mocked others who were cowards. 

He wasn’t a coward. He was just anxious about not passing for the requirements.

After a while, the guy placed a hand on his chest.

“Me too,” the guy replied, laughing lightly. “I’m scared of screwing up the whole thing, and then they’ll kick me off right away. Seriously, dude, it’s fine. We all get nervous about messing something up.”

When the man smiled in a friendly manner, Sam let out a quiet sigh. Thank goodness, he didn’t make fun of him or something. It would have _hurt_.

“What’s your name again? In case, if I see you again? Gotta know your name.”

And just then, someone announced a name and Riley backed away from the wall. Oh. It must be his turn now, Sam guessed.

“I’m Riley Underhal,” the man said, offering a hand. “And what’s yours?”  
“Sam Wilson,” he replied, exchanging a handshake. “Nice meeting you, Underhal.”

Riley smiled. “Nice to meet ya, Wilson. So, I’ll be seeing you at the base, then?”

“You bet,” Sam answers with a chuckle. “Take care, soldier.”

The two of them saluted each other in a farewell as Riley packed up his bags from a bench nearby. He disappeared, walking to the path of the training facility. 

Sam took a deep breath, holding on tight. “Alright. Here we go.”


	7. Lyrical Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam eats his breakfast and listens to music that Bucky didn't ever expected. And Sam gets feelings that he didn't expect either. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 11 - Holding Hands

The soft voice and slow flow of rhythm of filled the kitchen as someone sprinkled a flurry of cornflakes on the empty bowl. He poured the milk over the cereal and placed one spoon of sugar, humming along with the tune.

After tipping his head from side to side, Sam pulled the chair back. He set the food on the table, starting to eat. He sighed at the music playing in the background.

“Whoa, am I being crazy?” Bucky asked, turning his head from side to side. “Or am I hearing Sam Wilson listening to something other than soul or jazz music?”

His roommate invited himself into the kitchen, almost stumbling towards him. He occupied the chair in front of him. He ruffled with his long hair, staring at him with those ice blue wide eyes.

Sam laughed. “You think I only listen to soul songs, Barnes? Man, you should have seen me in the nineties. I was completely devoured by R&B. I ain’t kidding.”

“I bet teenage you had crushes on many singers, huh?” Bucky asked, almost teasingly.

“Plenty,” Sam answered, stretching a free hand on the table. “You should have seen the posters of my favorite singers and bands in my room. I have no shame. I almost planned on being a poet, actually.”

Bucky raised a brow.

“Oh really, huh?”

“Yup. And a rapper. But it lasted for two seconds.”

Sam chuckled at the old thought washing over him. Although, he still kept his old writing… mostly to himself.

Bucky laughed with some vague light and lyrical note in his voice. The sound of it brought some part of Sam to smile back at him. Without thinking, he reached for Bucky’s left hand. The feel of it jump-started the beat in Sam’s heart, totally filling him with awareness of the metal.

Just then, Bucky immediately pulled his hand back.

“Buck?” Steve called from the other side of the hallway. “Get in here, there’s something you gotta see!”

“Looks like Steve needs me for something,” Bucky murmured, sounding half sleepy as if nothing between them happened at all.

Sam shruged, taking a bite of his food. “Sure. You’re free to leave, ya know.”

“Well, I don’t have to, if you don’t want me to,” Bucky said, his voice almost soft and attentive.

With a snort, Sam shook his head. “Seriously, Barnes, don’t be dramatic. If Steve’s calling ya, it means you gotta go.”

Bucky got up from his seat and waved at him with a lazy smirk. He walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sam with his swirling thoughts.

A brief physical contact shouldn’t be… intense. Especially when he didn’t even feel skin— just cold and jarring metal.

Closing his eyes, Sam fanned himself when another song started playing. “Seriously. This version of ‘If I Ever Fall in Love’ is the best.”

Throughout the remaining day, the songs, that Sam usually played on his playlist, turned into something that he could ever expected. 

_If I say that I will be your one and only._ _  
_ _Promise that you’ll never leave me lonely_ _  
_ _I just wanna be the one you need_

When he fell asleep during that night, he heard the lyrics of a song that he loved for a long time, spinning in his head and depriving him of sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Bucky spend time with Redwing and gets into some trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Day 12 - Redwing.

_“I don’t like that cracker,”_ a bird squawked, fluttering their wide wings. _“Get it away from me.”_

Redwing turned to look at Sam, seeming a little helpless from Bucky’s persuasion to eat the snack. Now he was starting to understand when Sam had warned that he might get exasperated with his roommate.

“C'mon, Pretty Bird,” Bucky cooed, holding up the biscuit. “Take a bite. Just a little, please.”

Redwing stared at Bucky with some apprehension and shook his head.

 _“Sam,”_ Redwing muttered, tilting his head high. _“Tell him to stop baby talking me!”_

“Alright, alright,” Sam replied, trying to suppress laughter. “Barnes. Redwing hates the cracker, just drop it before you could even make it worse for the two of ya.”

Bucky slightly pouted at the limp biscuit. “They don’t like it?”

“Shush,” Sam murmured, tugging his sleeve. “Redwing needs his rest Barnes. You’ve been annoying enough for today.”

Bucky made a face at him.

“Yeah, but he didn’t eat lunch yet…”

 _“THAT CRACKER BRAND SUCKS!”_ Redwing yelled, flapping his wings wildly. _“I like Ritz crackers not Keebler Crap. I_ hate _it.”_

With a wince, Sam shook his head and gently ran his hand through Redwing’s feathers in an effort to calm him down. He stayed still under his touch, and Bucky threw his hands up.

“Next time, I won’t bother with feeding ya,” Bucky murmured, sounding in defeat. “Sorry, Red. I shoulda have known better.”

Redwing grumbled something inaudibly that Sam couldn’t figure out what it was. He face-palmed at both the bird and Bucky, not liking that the visit wasn’t going as well as he wanted it to.

He loved the both of them, but sometimes they wouldn’t quit it with their pettiness towards each other. (And Sam’s not sure _why_ are they even like this.)

Just when Bucky dumped the cracker in the trash, a flock of colorful birds headed in their direction. All of them were crowing, squawking, and chirping at Bucky, who was completely empty handed. 

Uh oh. This didn’t seem good, at all.

“Shit,” Sam murmured under his breath. “Looks like we’ve got company, Barnes!”

“Yeah, we sure do,” Bucky replied with a forced grin. “Sorry, fellas. You’re in the wrong place.”

A small bird lowered it’s head, chirping lowly. The sadness in it tugged some part of Sam, prompting him to go towards it.

Sam raised a hand, letting a small bird land on it. Two of the other big birds settled on Sam’s shoulders, and he smiled at them. They chirruped at him with a happy tune, proceeding with four birds leaving the flock. Maybe in disappointment, or maybe with impatience about food or something.

All he knew that they wanted that cracker from Bucky.

“All these animals think you’re something magical, Wilson,” Bucky pointed out in fond amusement. 

_“Ugh.”_ Redwing slightly moved on the another side of the bench. _“Now all these randos are competing for your attention, huh?”_

Sam rolled his eyes, brushing off his friends’ comments. 

“Are the two of you in trouble again?”

The two of them turned to look, finding Steve staring at them with some confusion and surprise. He sauntered towards them, scrutinizing the scene in front of him.

“How did this happened?” Steve asked incredulously, glancing at one bird to another.

Bucky harrumphed, crossing his arms. “I just threw a damn cracker away, then all of a sudden, these guys started bothering us!”

“Relax,” Sam said, stroking the top of the grey-jay’s head. “They’re all being real friendly, if you ask me.”

“If anybody needs me,” Bucky announced out of nowhere. “I’ll be in the car with Nat.”

Sam struggled at wave at him while Steve did it easily. He walked towards the bench, and Redwing started positioning himself in alert mode.

Steve grimaced, approaching the falcon carefully.

“You’re a good fella, keeping younger Sam company,” Steve said kindly. “Thank you for being a good friend to him. I’m sure you think he’s a great friend, too.”

Redwing didn’t reply, keeping his eyes on Sam with some prideful gleam in his eye. It was true… they’ve known each other for a long time, and Sam’s been grateful to have a true friend like that ever since.

He wasn’t just some bird. He was almost… a part of Sam, himself.

A jogger threw some seed packets on their trail as they run down an empty path, as if for a reminder of going back to their starting line. All the birds chirped with joy, switching their attention

When most of the birds left, Redwing hopped down and fluttered his wings. He aimed for the direction of the sky, soaring away from the park and towards the setting sun. Sam watched, feeling in awe just like every time that Redwing flew into the sky.

“Whoa! He’s really fast at flying, just like you,” Steve remarked, sounding in awe.  
“Yeah, I guess I had a good teacher,” Sam replied with a wink. “C'mon, let’s go get some dinner on our way back while the day’s still young.”

Sam slowly smiled, leaving the park with a funny and chaotic memory.


	9. Home Where It Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reminisces about his time in his hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Samtember maybe over but I'm not about updating this! Sorry, I was struggling with school and rl stuff.

In the back of his mind, the images of colorful buildings and the art appears. It was drawn with passion, bringing life to that painting.

Sam stares at the graffiti on the garage door, admiring the art style and how the artist drew the faces of black people of different shades of dark skin. Their detailed faces drawn with care and respect.

Ahh, home sweet home. Harlem, an amazing place where he grew up in. He loved the people around, who were accommodating and welcoming, making the community a wonderful place for all those who were living right here.

For a big portion of his life, Sam spent most of it right here, in Harlem, New York. He was proud to be apart of this portion of the city. The culture, the people, and the rich history that it brought. His family lived here for a big part of their lives too.

Every weekend night, he would always spend time in the Harlem Nights Lounge with his friends at his teens. They would watch people singing or break it down on the dance floor, all night long. Sam impressed people with his dancing skills (he mostly tried to imitate the dancers from most music videos that he had seen. What a trip that was.)

He chuckled at the memory of going to a girl’s house, playing R&B music in the car when he wanted to pick her up for a date to bring her to the Apollo Theatre– one of his favorite places ever. He listened to people bringing stories to life on the stage, and his sister always begged their parents to take them there, when they used to be kids.

It might have been just some one-time thing, but he still felt fond about it. Sam had parted on good terms with those that he had dated in the past, and contact them from time to time. 

Until he left for the Air Force, Sam mostly stayed in Harlem. Where he worked as a social worker and helped people, who were struggling with personal issues. Sam empathized with them, because he understood that pain and wanted to provide some ease for them. 

In his teens, he always went to a psychology center to study about mental health. Because sometimes, human pain wasn’t always physical and he wanted to understand how can mental health get affected. He attended classes whenever he could after school, gradually understanding it all. It also somehow inspired him to join the V.A, after leaving the Air Force.

Harlem had the kindest people around, always lending a hand to those in need. Not only do they give the best service, they try to make sure that . And Sam always held a deep admiration and respect for them, looking up to them.

Even when he wasn’t around in Harlem anymore, after working in the Air Force, Sam did his best to make time to call his family and check up on them.

Sam smiled at the soft R&B melody playing from a building nearby. Hey, it sounded like a song from his favorite band, Boyz II Men. The music in here had to be the best part, in his opinion.

So, he walked up the staircase and unlocked the door to the building and to the past.


	10. Brand New Suit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 19 - Stealth Suit.

The capsule doors parted, revealing a deep blue suit with a white star at the chest plate and red and white stripes along the lower midsection. Crimson gloves and boots, grey utility belt. On top, there was a pair of goggles with a deep shade of red. Behind the uniform, there was a bright red pair of mechanical wings that would help him in flight.

It appeared suitable for the person currently taking on the Captain America mantle.

“Here’s the new suit, Wilson,” Sharon told him, letting go of the control keys. "Thanks to Shuri, we managed to have the suit ready in no time.“

Sam’s jaw dropped at the design. "You mean this is all for me, Shar?”

“Yeah, it all is. Go kick some ass out there,” Sharon said, patting him in the shoulder. “Show them who’s worthy of that shield.”

“I most definitely will,” Sam replied, smiling at her.

He stared at the new suit with a combination of disbelief and awe. Ever since, he showed the design to them, he had been hoping to . No disrespect for Steve, but he couldn’t see himself in his Cap outfit. So, he drew a design for his own and showed it to Steve, who was inclined to let it happen.

It didn’t take much to convince Maria Hill that the suit needed some upgrading. And she eventually allowed him, only if someone could create it for him.  
What he never expected was the Wakandan princess for taking interest in this. Sam never felt more grateful for her, and hoped to pay her back someday. Damn, for all he knew, she was such a bright young talent. He hoped that the world would soon see the princess’s potential as an inventor and scientist.

His thoughts took into a different direction when he was reminded about the mission.

Time to get into that outfit, then.

After Sam changed into the new Captain America stealth suit, he started humming a quick tune.

 _“Ain’t nobody dope as me,”_ Sam sung, checking himself in the nearby mirror. _“I’m dressed so fresh so clean.”_

The suit fitted him just right– it covered almost every inch of skin like Steve’s suit but it wasn’t as restrictive as he expected. Hmm, he could get used to this new look.

When he stepped away from the mirror, he saw someone entering the room with a shocked expression.

And somewhat… dumbstruck.

“Holy $hit, Wilson,” Bucky murmured, sounding slightly out of breath. “That suit really suits ya, buddy.”

“Don’t you think I’m so sexy I’m dressed so fresh so clean?” Sam asked, casting his eyes at Bucky, whose stare slid up and down over his form.

“Well, you are a-all those t-things,” Bucky replied, his voice almost close to cracking. “I can’t deny that, can I?”

Sam chuckled, before nudging him in the shoulder and wiggling his brows.

  
Hmmm, he was being weirder than usual. Then again, everything had been weird for a long while so he got used to that.

“C'mon, Barnes,” Sam said, raising his head high. “We got a mission to do.”

“Right atcha, Cap,” Bucky replied, already close to the doorway. “Meet me in the terrace.”  
  
As Sam placed on his goggles, he activated his wings before rushing out to the world as the new Captain America.


	11. Falling Leaves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam goes out for a stroll on the first day of autumn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For day 29 - prompt autumn and also for Flash Fiction Friday prompt 66 Golden Decay.
> 
> Also Happy Birthday to @honestlyfrance, for being a lovely person. 💗💗💗

With the warm breeze lingering in the air, a pile of leaves, that were decaying, rustled across the path of the pavement. The glistening dew of a plant fell down, getting pushed away by the arrival of autumn.

It almost removed of the remaining traces left by the heated summer.

Sam walked down the pavement, noticing leaves falling up high from the trees. All of them close to turning into golden reddish decaying colors, a sign that the sun couldn’t lend its light to it. The wind doesn’t blow by the trees as much as it did a few months ago.

As he walked down, the leaves crunched underneath his boots. Sam stepped aside, to avoid crushing more leaves. He brushed off a few that fell on his head.

The scent of frost entered his nose and he quickly exhaled it. It was dry and almost sharp to his senses. He saw a few people decorating their front porches with Halloween décor. People around here must be this excited for it to happen soon.

Sam was too. He heard that the Avengers might throw a party for it again for this year. He had a few weeks to decide what his costume would be. Maybe he could go as a fellow Avenger or something.

It might be the right time for him to rake up the leaves that might clutter on his yard, Sam thought. The sky appeared slightly dimmer with usual with the golden sun setting down.

Every fall, he knew the sky looked a bit more golden than it should be. Maybe it was the decaying warmth from the air, but it created a beautiful scene, nonetheless.

When the sky grew darker, Sam belatedly realized something. It was almost going to rain!

He needed to find some hiding spot soon and quick.

Now it was getting even closer to sweater weather season. Sam grinned. He couldn’t wait to bundle up in a cozy couch and in front of the warmth of a merciful fireplace. Maybe after an intense mission, he could have the time to kick back and relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap!! Thanks so much for the mods for hosting this event, even though I didn't take much opportunity to write more for Sammy!! Hope to write more fics where Sam Wilson always gets treated well.


End file.
